Cinder Allflame
Appearance Standing a rather domineering 6'8" and weighing 201lbs, Cinder has an imposingly powerful, and exotically beautiful, build. A Tiefling of Demonic descent, she has a light coat of grey-black fur coating her body, save for tufts of deep red fur on her wrists, chest, and along her long fluffy tail (which is unsettlingly prehensile). Her ruby red eyes seem to emit a nearly heatless flame from the edges, and those who come to know her tend to have some forewarning towards her mood based on how the flames are acting. Her long black hair tends to be allowed to grow wildly and often will obscure part of her face, and is topped by her pair of large canine ears. Any scars found on her only seem to exemplify and greater pronounce her beauty and imposing figure, though her often cheery or carefree expression leaves many unsure what to expect. When under the effects of her rage, both by blood and song, Cinder's Demonic heritage presents itself in a much more pronounced an dangerous manner. Sprouting a pair of long horns from her brows, her musculature increasing, and her hands becoming more akin to the claws of a wild beast are some notable changes, as is her potential to grow to a massive 13'4" (and you know, somewheres about 800lbs). Personality Cinder is a free spirit is easily the quickest way to describe her. Her Demonic nature has made her much more resistant to the laws and bounds of society and she tends to act on things in the way she deems best, HOWEVER, she's a good soul, and will do what she can to help those in need. Her true passion is chronicling the legends of great adventurers and heroes, often disregarding her own abilities (fearsome and potent as they may be) as nothing more than a means to allow her to witness these legends secondhand. Carefree, passionate, and kind, Cinder is always willing to lend a hand, but perhaps her greatest drawback is her pride. If insulted, Cinder is very likely to become ornery and unwilling to stand the bearer of poor manners. It is wise to not upset her if you wish to remain in her good books, or in some cases, alive. Background Not a huge amount is really known of Cinder's background. What she's willing to admit is that she grew up in a small village in the northern mountains of Tien Xia, a village settled for it's rich minerals and supposedly lucrative mines. It is here her mother had met her father. Cinder recounts that she is much the spitting image of her mother, both in form and personality, and that her father was able to win her mother's affections through means unknown to herself. What is known is that her father comes from a family of skilled smiths, and while Cinder failed to inherit the penchant for the forge herself, her elder brother had. Cinder's upbringing was a mixture of knowledge passed on by her parents about the world, and especially the planes, around her (to which she backs up with a rather general knowledge of many topics, but a specialization for knowledge about the planes). She learned martial combat from both parents, though the strong-jawed Tiefling came to quickly eschew weapons of the forge, feeling that she would always be able to defend herself with her own strength in might and magic. Furthermore she learned of song from her mother, though some of the tales she sings could only be learned from listening to her father toiling at the forge. It goes without saying that at some point Cinder grew to become restless and develop a wanderlust. This wanderlust took her from her home and across the many lands of Golarion, over which she'd collect and recount tales of heroics and legends. She never talks of her own exploits, seeing them as little more than a means to her ends of learning of the amazing people who grace, and have graced, the lands of Golarion. How she came to learn of, or arrive in, Nibiru and it's port town of Abrogail, is unknown, about as unknown as her unusual penchant to disappear into some hibernating state (don't ask her, she doesn't understand it herself and doesn't like talking about it). What is known is that she's excited to see what will come of her travels in these new lands. Category:Characters